mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
3314
3314: E for Enter & E For Exit Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond Peter Pan shows us how he can fly high in the sky to show us how to get to neverland. Wendy, John & Michael can come fly with Peter Pan on our big adventure flight. Kid jungle explorers spot a wild Letter Z Z For Zipper The Ringmaster shows the viewers seven seals Spanish Food Market Song Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: Show 2544) Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit asks Telly and Mona how they spend a rainy day. Telly enjoys practicing his bassoon, while Juliet loves to play pretend. Against his will, Kermit gets to play the part of the White Rabbit. 7 owls Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "I've Got Something In My Lunch-Box" E For Elephant & Elk E/e (Jazzy Trumpet) Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" Cards: Z - Zydeco Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) Frog Kick A door opens behind a mouse, who shrieks when she sees the E Ernie Sings "D-U-C-K-I-E" Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo Cecille Sings "Brushin' Down The Doggies" Mad Painter: 7 Is One Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf? Goofy Sings "I'd Like To Have An Elephant For Christmas" (EKA: Show 2369) Zig...Zag...Zoom...Zoo Two Alpine Climbers Hike Up The Letter Z & Stake A Claim On It Counting 20 Boxes Edgar Turtle's Three Nephews Show Him How A Round Is Sung The Two-Headed Monster Shares Headphones Que Esto: Un La Vaca Alexander Folk, Metty Muramoto & The Kidsongs Kids sings "We Love These Body Bones" A young bespectacled man with an accordion asks how much it costs to cross the bridge. The Bridgekeeper says admission is free, but requires that the young man show him three triangles. Two of them are found in the bridgework, and the man uses the bridgekeeper's staff to draw a third triangle in the dirt. Although the bridgekeeper has his order filled, he asks the man to play a tune on his accordion. This additional request takes the young man by surprise, but he is told to do so for the opportunity to cross the bridge Z for Zebu Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean Z for zigzag, zero, zoo and zebra Barney, Michael, Amy, Derek, Jeffery, Luci & Tina sings "The Ants Go Marching" A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes Today's Secret Drawing is a Mailman Game Show: The Triangle is Right The object of the game is to answer every question with "a triangle" as the answer. Contestant Prairie Dawn has little patience for this format Birds pop balloons of all the letters of the alphabet, making them lowercase Kermit says his "Bayou Alphabet" Space Frogs Count To Ten Category:images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes